A Little Peice of You
by SuperEpikPink
Summary: So Lets say that Hawkfrost isn't evil, and Leafpool is getting over Cropwfeather... and Crowfeather loves leafpool. Want more? Then Reeeead! **Sucks at summarys sorry o3o** M for cussing, and for a later sexual scene


**-A Little Peice of You-**

**Hey guys! I've been wanting badly to make a story on Leafy and Hawky, soooo here it is! This is my first time guys so... no hatin! This is also a remake of Loves Battlefeild, since Britty can't write any more. Thissss has some curse words and there may be some type of lemon of such, MAYBE, I don't honestly know what my mind will come up with, I don't trust Pinkeh's mind! XD**

**I own nothing except the story plot and Flamingpaw and Pricklepaw. Erin Hunter owns Warriors... I wish I owned it though! Enjoooy!**

**Chapter One:** _What ever happend to humor?_

I woke that morning with an annoying throbbing in my head, wich was the place Cloudtail had kicked last night. I sighed and started licking my fur down, then heard the clan leaders call and padded forward to sit under highrock, tail flciking in iritation. -What now?- I thoguht. I padded into the clearing and sat down, wrapping my fluffy tail around my paws.

Firestar gazed over the cats, he looked frail and old, but being on your last life was pretty harsh. He stood up, and for that time pride welled up inside me. My father looked like his prideful self, until the cruel glow re-entered his eyes.

"ThunderClan," He rasped, "We have four apprentices to join us as warriors today. Zoriouspaw, Glimmerpaw, Flamingpaw, Pricklepaw, please step forward."

Zoriouspaw, a grey and taby tom cat with glowing blue eyes nodded, along with his sister, Glimmerpaw.

Flamingpaw stepped forward, storng muscular red pelt rippling. He looked alot like Firestar, being the fact that this was Dovesong and Lionblaze's kit. Pride welled up inside her and she spotted the two purring together, tails twinned. Sadness deepend in ehr stomach and she thoguht about Crowfeather and how she loved him so dearly.. loved him enough to set him free.

Pricklepaw, Flamingpaw's half brother, a brown taby, whos mother was Dovepaw but father was Tigerheart. Such a waste of beautiful cat.

She spotted Jayfeather emerge out of the corner of her eye with Dancingshadows, his newly named apprentice. She caught Jayfeathers 'eye', because she knew he could sense she was watching him. But Jayfeather's legs were locked, and he seemed to be shaking now.

Dancingshadow nudged him to life and then sat down were she was suposed to While Jayfeather keapt gazing back at me. -What in the name of StarClan is he blabbering about now?-

Firestar blinked. "Zoriouspaw, Glimmerpaw, Flamingpaw, Pricklepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the costs of your lives?" His ears were twitching. -Probably form soem old memory of the used-to-be Firestar..-

Zoriouspaw and the gang all meowed in unision. "I do."

Firestar purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Zoriouspaw, form this moment on, you'll be known as Zoriousflicker. StarCLan honors your stunning ability and welcome you as a full warrior in their eyes." He gave the rest their warrior names, Glimmerflower for Hunting and Courage, Flamingshadow for Bravery and Loyalty, And Prickleshade for outstanding fighting skills and being loyal.

After that, I sat down, stretching, and blinekd as I saw Firestar. He dipped his head, thoguh with an evil glint in his eyes. "I want you to go hunting. The others know to go to."

I dipped my head. "Yes Firestar." I got up, tail waving and trotted to the gorse tunnel, sighing.

I padded slowly form the gorse tunnel, stomach hollow. I had been growing used to hunting and being a warrior, and -besides-, I thought, -Squirrelflight needs me-. I stiffend as I heard a rustleing noise and spotted Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw." I dipped my head.

Brambleclaw's claws scraped against the ground, and he growled. "I thought I told you to go hunting. Or are you still to unloyal to understand clear orders?" His voice was challenging and he sounded like he would snap my head off over a mouse tail.

My fur fluffed up and I glared at him angrily. "I was just on my way, all the others are to lazy to help!" I spat angrily, tail swishing madly.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, then blinked, as if he was trying to let something tricky slide form his paws. "Well.. just make sure you bring back an honorable fresh-kill load?" His pelt bristled.

I glowered but put on a smile. "Alright.." I paced off, my claws scraping the earth in agitation. I was about a good ways to the lake when she spotted a flash of brown fur, then a rustle. I dropped low and tasted the air. "Funny.." I said, scenting the air again. Fish. RiverClan! My mucles stiffend then I saw a head, then the full body of a lean, handsom, and strong tabby tom. I mused to myself, -this tom, who looked alot like.. Bramble- Hawkfrost!- Then I was confused. What in the name of StarClan is this damn RiverClan cat doing in my fucking territory? Then I was suprised. I never cursed.. ever. Why was I now?

Hawkfrost shook his long fur and I squeaked when he launched at me, tackling me fullly and pinned me against the forest floor.

I growled, fighting to claw him off and felt his grrip tighten and hardern against me, and at that.. moment, I felt.. odd. My fur zapped like lightning and my thoughts went crazy and I couldn't honestly remember what I was doing.

His voice echoed in my thoguths hauntingly. "Whats a tiny little she-cat like you doing all the way out here?" His tail gestured around.

My voice shook, and I wavered at first. "Well. I." Then I got my priorities straight. "This is my territory you discusting bastard!"

Hawkfrost's eyes seemed to unblink, and he purred, a smile on his face. "Why such a strong word?"

I growled. "Well you just better shut up and go before a patrol spots you."

Hawkfrost blinked. "No need to rush. Whats your name." He purred, with a smirk.. no.. smile.

What the fuck is he up to? I thoguht angrily. "Well.. tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I seemed to relax now.

Hawkfrost smiled, eyes glittering. "It looks like you already know me, thgouh. I can see you do."

I puffed up my fur. "Why not comfirm what I think then?"

Hawkfrost laughed. "Alright, alright. Just don't bite my ear off."

I smiled, actualy smiled, and waited for his answer.

"Hawkfrost. See, I knew you knew who I was." His pelt twitched and he started licking his fur, ears flicking. "Now then.. yours? You gave your word."

I growled. "Not nesicarily. But my name-" I was cut off by a snarl, and I blinked, stiffening, and realized something very important.. something I really didn't give any thought about it.. Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost was still on top of.. me! The snarl soudned again.

"Leafpool! What. Are. You. Doing?" Each word came as a strugle of breath, it sounded as if it was being choked out.

**Cliffhanger! Woooooo! See the adorable, sweet, nice little reveiw button? Yes there... click it! If I get reveiws, i'll write some more! CLICK IT!**


End file.
